


Nothing without you

by sausagerollsareoverrated



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, PG, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausagerollsareoverrated/pseuds/sausagerollsareoverrated
Summary: She had never been here before. There were maybe similar situations but none hurt as much as this. None hurt as much as she cried a few tears as she felt the air getting heavy in the lungs as she deeply inhaled, thinking over and over the situation. Was she going to come back? Was that it? Was that the end of us? The questions increased and intensified as she felt the breaths getting sharper and shorter as her hands were sweating heavily and shook against her knees, curled against her chest, tapping her fingers quickly
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, Octaven - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 11





	Nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not great but I got some random insporation. If there’s any mistakes do tell me because I haven’t read through fully. Oop. 
> 
> Enjoy! 😘

She had never been here before. There were maybe similar situations but none hurt as much as this. None hurt as much as she cried a few tears as she felt the air getting heavy in the lungs as she deeply inhaled, thinking over and over the situation. Was she going to come back? Was that it? Was that the end of us? The questions increased and intensified as she felt the breaths getting sharper and shorter as her hands were sweating heavily and shook against her knees, curled against her chest, tapping her fingers quickly. The woman she was destined to be with had just walked out. Hurt and anger didn't even cover what she was feeling. She felt empty without her. 

Octavia felt empty without her. She knew that Raven was her person but how could it go so wrong? They had been together since high school, when Octavia moved into town, with her brother Bellamy, after their mum got a new job, a better one where she could actually support them, they just knew instantly, the moment she locked eyes with beautiful Latina, they both knew instantly it was something special.

I mean they instantly hit it off, starting it off as friends, both majoringly crushing on each other, both too scared and expecting to be rejected. Little did they know they felt the same, both oblivious to the flirting backwards and forwards, even though everyone else knew they were destined. All it took was a very interesting party with their friends and plenty of drinks then an interesting turn of events from a simple game of truth or dare turning into body shots and very honest emotional confessions. That was 7 years ago, now here we are.

Even when Raven graduated, since she was a year older, they stayed together, knowing that even though Raven was away and they couldnt see eachother as much as they were used to, until the holidays, they knew. 

They knew that they would get through it. They knew they would love each other no matter what. No matter who flirted with them, they knew that they were destined to be together. When Octavia eventually graduated at the end of senior year, she had studied and gotten one of the highest results, to the head teachers surprise since she was also captain of the girls soccer team, one of the best at their level, causing her to receive a sports scholarship from many colleges. She went to the same college as Raven, Colombia. It was only a coincidence she was there with Raven since they had amazing programs for both law and engineering, as well as an amazing soccer team.

They made it through college, getting an apartment with Clarke along the way, their high school friend, who Raven had known since elementary and Octavia known since she met them in high school. The trio was inseparable. Even though they all studied very demanding subjects, since Clarke was also studying to be a doctor and Octavia was also training and playing matches almost every weekend. Octavia smiled as a tear rolled down her reddened cheeks at the memory, “the happy days” she whispered to herself, falling back into her thoughts of how they gotten her.

What she would give to go back to that, when they were happy and in love. When they didn’t have any worries but getting their education, which both understood very well as they spent a lot of time in the library or in class. She had been with Raven for 5 years when they finished college and she had gotten her degree in law and was on her way to becoming a lawyer, getting an internship at a local company whereas Raven finished her masters in mechanical engineering, getting a Job as a manager of a company, in charge of the newer recruited, interning with them since she interned there part time during college. 

They were happy, both doing something they love and helping people, in very different ways. They were happier to do it together along with Clarke and Lexa, Octavia’s old friend from before she moved and now Clarke’s girlfriend. 

Once Clarke moved out, into an apartment with Lexa, they had to get used to her not being there. Even though she was only 3 blocks away, it felt different but they were still happy. They managed to stay that way for 7 months even though they both got very busy with work, throwing themselves head first into it until they both barely saw each other. Sure they lived together, but they both worked so often, barely managing to have a meal together once a week, only having short conversations before one had to fill in paperwork or take a call. They were both exhausted from the constant work load and very sexually deprived to say the least, from the lack of interactions, other than small kisses and short lived make out sessions due to emergency calls causing tensions to run high between them, making them more easily agitated. 

Those tensions built up for the next few months, gradually shortening the fuse a few weeks ago, Raven returned home from a long shift to find Octavia sitting on the sofa, completely engrossed in the tv to notice her girlfriend. Raven took advantage of the situation, sneaking behind her then wrapping her arms around her, screaming “BOO”, causing Octavia to jump up, accidentally knocking her girlfriend's nose, as they both stumbled back, in shock.

“OMG baby! I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear you and wasn’t expecting you back til later” clearly panicking as she ran over, kissing her then rushing to grab the nearest kitchen towel to stop the blood from dripping on the floor.

“It’s okay. Just another story to tell” she laughed, hissing slightly at the movement on her face. 

“Can you call Clarke and I’ll get some ice so it doesn’t swell” still panicking, returning as she gently held the ice pack on her girlfriends, placing multiple kisses on her cheek as she was obviously feeling very guilty, “I don’t think it’s broken but Clarke is a doctor” she nervously laughed about to continue rambling on before Raven cut her off with a quick kiss.

“It’s okay babe, accidents happen”, laughing once again, grabbing Octavia’s free hand, squeezing it reassuringly, “Let’s be honest, It’s the most interesting thing to happen to either of us in the last year”, causing them both to laugh together for the first time in a while. 

They cuddled until Clarke arrived, checking it over, concluding it wasn’t broken and might only slightly bruise, causing them both to release a sigh of relief, especially Octavia due to the immense guilt she was feeling. Once everything was okay, they invited Lexa, allowing both couples to catch up and talk in person about everything they had done, something they hadn’t even had the chance to with their busy work schedules and using their minimal free time to catch up on much needed sleep.

They were all relaxing, for the first time in a while to be interrupted by Octavia’s phone ringing, BEEP BEEP, causing them all to jump at the sudden sound. She answered, only to be informed on a new case they wanted her help on. She hung and looked at them, lingering on Raven, releasing a heavy sigh as she knew the peace wouldn’t last long. She may be an intern but they acknowledge her, allowing her to help out and giving her a lot more experience due to her potential as well as commitment to becoming a lawyer. However, this also meant a lot less free time due to the amount of cases she’s offered to help on. She never complains directly; it's obvious it’s starting to strain her relationship with Raven. 

“I’m sorry but they have a new case that they offered me a place on. I need to go look over it” she sadly smiles at them as they nod.

“It’s okay baby” Raven smiles even though she’s slightly frustrated. Raven had a lot of work too but she always found time to see O, even if it’s for 10 mins to drop off lunch or to have a quick convocation whereas Octavia struggled to just do that. 

They tried for the next few weeks to make time until one night Raven was clearly struggling, unable to handle the situation. Octavia returned to find a very intoxicated Raven and as much as she tried to comfort her drunk girlfriend, she pushed her away, causing an almost impossible situation since they both had work. Octavia tried and tried to comfort her now very upset girlfriend as she sobbed into her shoulder, suddenly pushing her away. 

“You don’t get to do this to me Blake” she whispered loudly in between sobs as Octavia cringed at the use of her last name. “You pick your job over me then come home and act all perfect and loving! If you don’t love me tell me” she quietly screams, wiping the tears pouring down her cheeks. 

“Baby, I love you more than anything but you know how hard I need to work” Octavia says, trying to hold back the tears, “Please, let me hold you” she begs. 

Clearly starting to sober up, Raven stands up, taking one last painful stare before leaving without a word. Octavia feels her heart shattered into a billion pieces as the tears pour, escaping. 

Slowly getting up, she makes her way towards their bedroom, climbing into bed,not bothering to change and attempting to sleep without the warmth of her person, her one and only. She spends the night tossing and turning, unable to get comfy as she misses the loving warmth. 

The next morning, she wakes up, still aching and stuck in her thoughts, calling in sick at work for a few days to allow her to fix this. She spends an hour thinking it over and over, on how to fix it until her phone interrupts her thoughts. It’s a text from Clarke.

Clarke: Raven stayed at hours, want me to come over to talk? 

Octavia: yeh, sure. I need your help anyways. 

Clarke: see you in ten

She sighs, going back into her thoughts until Clarke arrives, instantly hugging her tightly, “talk to me O” 

“I’ve been so caught in work, trying to get the perfect job so we have the perfect life, I’ve started to lose her Clarke” She sadly say, as Clarke nods at her to continue, “I don’t want to lose her but what if it’s too late?” 

“I promise you haven’t but if you don’t fix it then you will” she smiles comfortingly yet affirmatively as She nods, knowing what I need to do. 

“Well, I have a plan” She smirks as Clarke does too, not wasting any time to set it up as they both rush 

A couple hours later, we finally sit down after setting everything up and the nerves kick. Octavia feels her hands sweat and her mind running at 100 mph as she thinks of all the ways it could go wrong to then feel Clarke grab her hand to comfort her, “O, I promise this will go well” as she gently rubs my cheek, “Raven loves you and this is your only major argument in like 7 years” as she smiles at the fact that Clarke’s right.  
“You have been through so much babe and this is nothing, really” as she pulls her into a hug. 

Octavia takes a big breath as she turns to Clarke, “Your right, whatever happens I will always have you and Lexa and even if me and Raven don’t work, we have a friendship” I sigh, “but I really hope I’m with her forever Clarke. I know she’s my person”, Clarke smiles as she embraces her one last time before they stand up, making their way to Clexa’s apartment as she takes one last breath before Raven comes to the door. Octavia feels her heart pounding, almost as if it was going to come out of her chest. 

Raven felt the same as she’s speechless at how beautiful Octavia looked in a simple white polo shirt and skinny black jeans. She instantly pulls her in close, inhaling her smell as she missed it so much, sleeping alone on Lexa’s sofa. Octavia is the first to speak. 

“Raven, I love you so much and I know the past year had been so hard but let me show you something” She asks, holding her hand against her chest. 

“Okay baby, let’s go” 

Wasting no time, they get into the car, having short and sweet conversations, then making their way to the apartment as Raven stops, taking in the beautiful set up. It’s nothing too complex, just a picnic set up on the living room floor, surrounded by rose petals and candles as slow romantic music plays. Octavia grabs her hand gently pulling her in towards it, closing the door then taking a seat. 

“Wine or beer babe? “ she asks as Raven looks at her smiling. 

“Is that even a question?” she laughs as Octavia opens a beer, passing it her way then opening one for herself. They spend the next few hours chattering, laughing and exchanging sweet kisses and innocent kisses in between eating. They then move to the sofa as Octavia turns to the Latina, inhaling sharply before speaking. 

“I’m sorry about everything, I thought if I worked harder, it would set us up for when we start a family and get married but I almost lost you in the process”. Raven goes to speak as Octavia gently presses a finger on her lips, “let me finish babe, please”, she nods as she then goes to speak. “I spoke with Indra and she understood so I promise to make more time for you and us as well as our friends and we’re gonna have a date at least every two weeks.” Her girlfriend doesn’t say must other than whispers okay then pulling her in for a kiss. They spend the night cuddling, binging Netflix as they exchange innocent kisses and flirty and teasing touches. They move to the bedroom holding each other closer than ever, whispering “I love you” between kisses until they fell asleep, unable to contain the smile on their faces, both knowing nothing would get between them and they will conquer anything because they were soulmates.


End file.
